


12 Minutes

by frozenCinders



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 05:26:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14253981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenCinders/pseuds/frozenCinders
Summary: "I don't have time to humor you," he says. It feels a little like a lie, since-"Yes you do. You're early," Kimblee points out. Miles passively lets him take the shirt he'd just picked up out of his hand and put it back on the hanger."By a few minutes. You're going to make me late. Again."Kimblee smiles at him.(Same AU as the fic Fortuitous)





	12 Minutes

Awake 12 minutes before the alarm. Alright then.

Miles disables the alarm on his phone and slowly sits up. Might as well start getting ready for the day a little early. He can take his time.

He brushes his teeth, showers, ties his hair, and shaves; all ahead of schedule. After double checking to make sure he didn't miss any patches of facial hair or cut himself, Miles leaves the bathroom in a towel to get dressed.

"Oh, nice look."

Kimblee is sitting cross legged on his bed. Miles sighs but doesn't break his stride, walking straight to the closet.

"No need to get dressed yet," Kimblee insists, hopping off the bed and cheerfully trotting over to Miles. He hugs him from behind and rocks him forward a little until Miles pushes back to straighten himself out.

"I don't have time to humor you," he says. It feels a little like a lie, since-

"Yes you do. You're early," Kimblee points out. Miles passively lets him take the shirt he'd just picked up out of his hand and put it back on the hanger.

"By a few minutes. You're going to make me late. Again."

Kimblee smiles at him.

"Look, I really don't have time to do anything with you."

"Then don't," he says, slipping the towel off of Miles's waist anyway. "You don't have to do anything."

Miles is about to ask what Kimblee is doing then, but he slowly gets down on his knees and his intentions become obvious. Miles grabs him by the hair and pulls him away, angling Kimblee's head to look up at him. While Miles stares at him, still deciding, Kimblee taps his wrist.

"Fine," Miles surrenders, "but make it quick."

As if he's trying to disobey, Kimblee just starts nuzzling at him. The physical contact isn't enough to start getting him hard and he huffs.

"If you're not going to hurry, then you can wait until after work," Miles says. Kimblee stops moving and looks up at him calmly.

"You need to take a day off at some point, so you can take your time fucking me into the mattress."

That... has an effect on him.

"And have I told you how much I love it when you're rough with me?" He's got a hand around Miles's cock now and those lazy strokes are intensified by his words. "Why don't you use me? Let off some aggression. I can't say anything to piss you off anymore if you're filling my throat."

"You have a filthy mouth," Miles says, tightening his grip in Kimblee's hair because he knows that's what he likes. Kimblee even spares a hand to take his ponytail out so the hair pulling feels messier. He's such a neat, meticulous man in every other aspect of life, but you know what they say about streets and sheets.

"You wanna put it to better use?" he asks. Miles absolutely does.

He slips his cock into Kimblee's open, waiting mouth. It's easy since he's still only barely stirring but that changes when Kimblee's mouth relaxes for him and he closes his eyes and clearly enjoys the task. He moves a little to get Miles started but Miles soon holds his head in place and starts gently rocking his hips.

Kimblee hums and it makes Miles want to reach the back of his throat to feel the vibrations. He slowly presses his hips flush against Kimblee's face and he practically purrs this time and now Miles is just about fully hard.

Already, Kimblee's hand is pulling at his belt and slipping into his pants. He moans fully this time, more than just a hum, and Miles moves his free hand to the other side of Kimblee's head. He gently pushes his hair out of his face before gripping it tightly just like he wanted.

Kimblee's movements are probably unconscious now; his head trying its best to move forward, to take even more of him in even though more wouldn't even fit, would just choke him to death, and that's probably one of his little fantasies, and Miles almost doesn't even realize when he starts properly fucking Kimblee's mouth.

He watches Kimblee's hand speed up to match his own pace and now his sounds- those sweet vibrations- are louder and more frequent and his face is beautifully flushed.

"Fuck," Miles groans, struggling to keep his own noises in check. Kimblee is always on him to stop holding back; "feel free to scream in my ear," he'd joke, and Miles has an easier time saying that he's just embarrassed as opposed to admitting that the last thing he wants is to drown out the sound of Kimblee's voice. God, that gorgeous sound that's somehow so incredibly grating in any other scenario, but it's like he becomes a different person in bed.

Kimblee comes before him somehow, just loves being used that much, and just that thought brings Miles to the edge with him. He pulls Kimblee's head away maybe a little too quickly; his eyes are wide and his mouth mostly closes instinctively and he blinks a couple of times before opening his mouth again for Miles and it's such an amazing sight. He comes into Kimblee's open mouth, watches it pool and wait to be swallowed, and he can't help craving to be in there again, can't help pushing into his mouth again and watching the come overflow and drip down his chin. Kimblee tries to swallow it around his cock and rather than pull away and clean himself off, he takes it the rest of the way in and just sits there and enjoys it for a moment.

Miles almost has trouble pulling out; Kimblee seems to want to stay like this forever. But he does manage to get him off, and watches him lick his lips and smile at Miles as he finally makes to get dressed. Fuck, how long did that take? He's still halfway through pulling a pair of pants on when he reaches for his phone to check the time. So much for being early.

"Do you have to wear a shirt?" Kimblee asks, idly playing with the come in his hand.

"Yes. And wash your hands."

"I think I'll just take a shower after the mess you made of me," he says, heading to Miles's bathroom as if he lives here. Miles has half a mind to stop him.

"No more of this, by the way," he says while it's on his mind. "Breaking and entering is a felony; you do it again and I'll arrest you."

"Then give me a key," Kimblee says, smiling over his shoulder at Miles before closing the bathroom door behind him.

Miles hates himself for actually considering it.


End file.
